Enchanted Love
by Ponypal95
Summary: All-Human.It is 2009 and the United States is in a monachy. Princess Isabella of Arizona is to wed Prince Jacob of Washington after her 18th Birthday . What happens when she starts falling for her new guard, Sir Edward? Rated T for Language. R&R.
1. Sir Edward

**A/N: So, last week, I finished a really good book. Its called Fairest but I don't remember the name of the author. Anyhow, it was really good and it gave me the idea to write this story. I've been dieing to post this chapter but my [[14th]] Birthday was the ninth of March and then my computer got a virus, then it took a day or two to get it back up and running. When I finally thought I could type up my chapter, I realize I had lost Microsoft Word so then I had to download Open Office. Now, I'm finally ready!**

**I have a few apologies to hand out. First, to all my friends in real life who read my stories:: Sorry I didn't tell you I was writing yet another story. I wanted it to be a surprise and I figured if I told you, your reaction would be, "Ugh! Not another story!" And second, to my friend Rachel, StariiKnight:: I know Mid-Evil stories are kind of your thing but I couldn't pass up an idea like this.**

**So, enough of my chit chat. On with the first chapter.**

ENCHANTED LOVE

Chapter 1

Sir Edward

I heard the full length curtains on my window being drawn and the sunlight streamed in as my best friend and Lady-in-waiting Angela, woke me up. Slowly sitting up in my queen sized bed covered in light blue silk covers, I stretched as Lady Angela filled my bath with hot water. After my bath, Angela helped me dress into my favorite gown. It was light blue and strapless that was covered in a mesh netting. I then put on my best pearl necklace and grabbed my silver purse as Angela walked me out of my suite.

Today was a special day for the state of Arizona. Today, their princess was to meet the prince she was to wed after she turned 18, in two more months. I've never met Prince Jacob of Washington. Our parents have known each other since before either of us were born so an arranged marriage was set up after we were born and once I hit 18, I'm to marry him and move to his palace in La Push, Washington where, unlike Phoenix, it's always cold.

The Prince wasn't to arrive till noon and it was nine. We still had plenty of time but I was to go down to the thrown room soon. Mother said they needed to show me – Introduce me to – someone. My suite was on the fourth floor, or the royal floor, so, turning the corner, Angela pushed the down button on the elevator and the doors opened. Inside, I started to get nervous about meeting the Prince. Looking down, I watched the solid gold floor shine under me. Once on the first floor, we headed down the corridor and to the thrown room.

Our castle has four floors. There's a prison chamber in the downstairs, the first level where the kitchen, dining hall, and thrown room is, the second level where all the staff lives, the third level and fourth level are both royal levels. The third level has game rooms, pools, hot tubes, and theaters and the fourth floor is where all the royal suites are.

We entered the hall to the thrown room and stopped outside the doors so Angela could look me over to make sure I looked OK. "How do I look, Ang?"

"Like a fairy princess, Your Majesty." Angela replied with two thumbs up as the guards opened the two huge, wooden doors that opened up to the thrown room. Inside, on the far walls were three throwns. In the middle of the room was my mother, Queen Renee, and my step father, King Philip. With them was a tall, male with bronze hair, around my age. My eyes were glued to him as I stopped. His messy hair was a beautiful bronze color and his tall figure was well-built. As he turned to watch me enter, my brown eyes met with his green ones and my heart soared. He wasn't dressed like a Prince should be but was this Prince Jacob? If so, I'd marry him right this minute.

"Daughter," Mother said, coming to kiss me on each cheek.

"Isabella," my step father said. I hated when they used my full name and not Bella. "I'd like to introduce you..." _To Prince Jacob_, I crossed my gloved fingers. "...to your new guard, Sir Edward. Since Tyler could no longer be your guard, we decided to hire you a new one."

"Your Majesty," Sir Edward said, bowing. "It is a great pleasure to meet you."

I politely curtsied and let him take my hand to kiss. Even after he had kissed my hand, we kept our hands together and just stared into each other's eyes until Phil cleared his throat and we put our hands to our sides. I could tell I was blushing when I heard Sir Edward lightly chuckle. "Well, the Prince arrives at noon. You have three hours to do whatever and I'm guessing you wish to spend that time in the stable, daughter?" Phil asked. I wish he wouldn't call me daughter. I'm his _step_ daughter. My real father lives in Washington.

"Yes, I'm planning to go for a ride. Would you accompany me, Sir Edward?" I asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty" He replied with a smile.

First, I would need to change so Angela, Sir Edward, and I headed to my room. The whole way all I thought about was how badly I wished Sir Edward was the Prince.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Oh, and if you wish to subscribe, I ask that you please do it to my account and not my stories because I write many Twilight stories and would love for you guess to read them.**

**~Nicole**


	2. Prince Jacob of Washington

**A/N: Already this story has over 60 hits but only 5 reviews. I'm kind of satisfied so far but I'd like to see the numbers rise so if you could, tell your friends about this story and I'll read and review your stories. Anyhow, this one is my special chapter considering I love to write about horses.**

Chapter 2

Prince Jacob of Washington

Angela walked into my room with me and started towards my huge walk-in closet while Sir Edward waited out in the hall. When I was finally dressed in my English riding gear, I wore beige, Concour breeches, a white, Concour show shirt with a Concour Hunt coat over it. My boots were newly polished, black, Universal Tall Boots and I carried black, easy-care riding gloves. Angela offered me my riding crop but I politely declined. I never used a crop and if I carried one, it was only a prop.

Walking out of my suite, I couldn't help but notice Sir Edward staring wide eyed at me. Blushing, I stared down at my boots as the three of us walked to the elevator. "Ang," I stopped outside the elevator as Sir Edward held the door open for me, "You don't have to come. I know you want to be somewhere else." I said, knowing she wants to see Ben, one of the mechanics who she's been seeing.

"Thank you, Bella!" Angela replied, hugging me and hurrying down the hall. Turning back to the elevator, I got in, noticing Sir Edward's raised eyebrows and questioning look.

"What?" I asked as the elevator headed down.

"Nothing, Your Majesty." He said, holding the door open as I got out.

We headed to the entrance hall and the guards opened the big doors. Sir Edward walked me to the sixty horse barn and followed me as I went to my horse, Twilight, passing Mother's Blue Roan named Eclipse and Phil's Flea Bitten named Breaking Dawn. Grabbing her Nylon lead with a chain, I entered her stall, clipped it to her leather, name plated halter, and led her out and tied her up. Taking a body brush from my grooming kit, I ran it down her Pinto body.

"I can tack her up for you, Your Majesty." Sir Edward said, waiting patiently.

"I can tack up my own horse, Sir Edward."

"At least let me get your tack for you, Princess Isabella." He said.

"Fine, the royal tack room is thataway." I replied, pointing down the aisle.

Five minutes later, Sir Edward came back carrying my white quilted saddle pad, my black, deep-seat saddle, and my snaffle bit bridle. I had finished grooming Twilight so I hurried over and took the saddle pad and saddle from him and laid it on my saddle rack. Sir Edward put her bridle on the hook as I un-hooked Twilight's halter, slipped it off, and re-hooked it around her neck. "Hand me her bridle, please?" I ask. When he handed it to me, I slipped it over her head and grabbed her saddle pad and saddle. When Twilight was completely tacked up and ready, a stable hand brought over a fully tacked up Friesian gelding who must be Sir Edward's because I wasn't familiar with this horse and I was right when the hand gave the horse to Sir Edward.

We walked the horses out of the barn and Sir Edward helped me mount, then we headed down one of our many trails and my favorite trail because at the end was a meadow. "So, Sir Edward, I know very little about you. Please, fill me in."

"Call me Edward?"

"If you'll call me Bella when my mother and Phil are around." I said.

"You got yourself a deal, Bella." Edward smiled. "Well, there's not much to say. I'm from Washington where your father was a bit of a friend to my family, The Cullens. When he told me that you were in need of a new guard , I put in for it right away. I'm adopted, along with my four brothers and sisters and I felt I needed to get away for awhile."

"Hm," I was letting him know I was still listening. "C'mon" I said, urging Twilight into a trot as we hit a fork in the trail and I took the one leading to my meadow. We rode in silence for the next few minutes until we hit the opening of the meadow. Dismounting, I led Twilight over to a hitching post I had made. Tying her up, I turned back and held onto Edward's prancing gelding so he could dismount. "Hey, it's ok. Shh." I whispered to him.

"Let's go, Moon." Edward took the reins from me and tied the gelding up and loosened his girth as did I with Twilight's.

"Moon?" I asked.

"New Moon but everyone just calls him Moon."

"C'mon." I took Edwards hand, causing him to look startled, and pulled him towards the pond. Sitting down by a tree, we watched the swans swim. Sighing, we leaned back on the tree and I laid my head on Edward's shoulder. He tensed at first but soon relaxed and started stroking my curly, chocolate brown hair. Eventually, my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was smiling. Stretching , I noticed Edward was still sleeping. I hated to wake him. He looked so peaceful, but I had to know the time. "Edward," I said, shaking his shoulder, "Edward, wake up."

"Hmm..." He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw it was me.

"What time is it, Edward?" I asked.

"Shit!" He yelled as he looked at his watch, startling some geese, causing them to fly off. "It's eleven-fifty!"

Jumping up, we ran to our horses, tightened their girths, and mounted up. Taking off at a canter, we knew we'd be late. It took us forty minutes at a trot to get here.

I don't know how long we'd been riding but finally, we reached the stables where two hands were waiting for us. Dismounting, they took our reins and told us to hurry.

Grabbing Edward's hand, we ran to the palace where the guards must've seen us and had already opened the doors. Hurrying up the steps, we ran into the entrance hall and stopped dead in our tracks. In the middle of the entrance hall was Mother and Phil and with them was a male with long, black hair, and they were all staring at mine and Edward's still locked together hands.

**A/N: OK, so as you can tell, I made sure I was very detailed in this chapter. I promise that by the end of the story, I'll have one picture of a ton of horses, each a horse in the story so you can imagine what they look like. I'll try and finish writing the next chapter and have it typed by Friday but...I have school and then Track after school and I'll be at my Grandma's today but I'll try and write and then I'll type it up ASAP. I had something else to say but now I don't remember...**

**~Nicole**


	3. Dinner and Questions

**A/N: Ok, it took me forever to finish writing this but I finally got it written. Let's just say I can be very busy. I'm at school till3 then have track practice till 4:30 and when I get home, I jog for about a half hour. Not to mention I'm reading a 24 book series and I have homework. **

**Chapter 3**

Dinner and Questions

They weren't the only one's staring at us. Many of our guards and Prince Jacob's guards were staring, along with many of our staff including Angela and Ben. Angela had a hand over her mouth and it looked like Ben was trying to hold back a laugh, Mother and Phil were both wearing stern looks, the Prince had his eyebrows raised and over half the guards' mouths were half open.

Edward quickly removed his hand from mine and stepped back. "Daughter," Phil said, "Why are you late?"

"I-"

"Never mind that. Get to your room and dress for dinner." He said. No, _ordered_. I can't stand how he acts like my father sometimes. I started to say something but he stopped me. "Go!"

Turning, I stormed off to my room with Angela and Edward chasing after me. Once in my room, I took a shower as Angela set out what I had wore this morning then helped me dress. Walking out, I let Angela go back to Ben while Edward and I headed down the staircase. "I should have just stayed in Washington with my dad." I muttered.

"What are you talking about! You can't have a life like this in Washington." Edward said, stopping and brushing some loose hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, but who cares? I just want to live a normal life. In Washington, I would've bee about to marry whom I chose." I replied, accepting his hug.

Sighing, we continued downstairs and into the dining hall. Seated at the long, wooden table was mother on one end and Phil on the other. Sitting on one side was Prince Jacob and across from him, I'm guessing, was his father. As I made my way to my seat that had to be by the Prince, he stood and pulled it out for me. Nodding a thank you, I sat down and our dinner was served. I barely ate anything as Mother, Phil, and Prince Jacob's father, Billy, talked about our wedding. I had totally lost my appetite when Renee brought up the word "Children". She must've noticed too because she gave me a worried look like I might be sick and said, "Bella, you and Jacob are excused. You two go get to know each other."

Pushing my hair out, not caring if its legs made a loud scraping noise, I left the dining hall with Prince Jacob, Edward, and one of the Prince's guards following behind us. We sat down on a stone bench in the flower garden and stared into the water fountain. "Prince Jacob, I-"

"Call me Jake or Jacob but please, leave the 'Prince' off , Bella." Jacob said, covering my hand with his.

"Isabella." I corrected him. It would be a while before I wanted him to call me Bella. "I'd appreciate it if you called me Isabella for now, Jacob. And what I was saying was that I'm sorry about earlier. About being late. Horses and riding are my only freedom."

"Maybe we could ride together sometime. My horse, Wolf, arrives here tomorrow."

"Sure." I smiled. I'm going to make this work. I'm not saying I'll like it but I have to do what's best for my kingdom.

"Isabella," Jacob said, pulling out a small, velvety box from his pocket and kneeling on one knee, "since we're getting married, I think you deserve an engagement ring." He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "It was my grandmother's and mother's engagement ring, and now, your's."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. "Jacob, it's beautiful!" I said, holding out my hand and letting him slide the ring on.

As I was examining the ring on my finger, my purse, which held my cell phone, started singing, "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess. It's a Love Story, baby, just say, yes." Opening my purse, I pulled out my phone and flipped it open.

1 new message from Mother's Cell, the screen read. Opening the text, it said, _Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk when your done. Meet us in the lounge at 8._ Pushing the _BACK_ button, I saw it was 7:32pm.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, stuffing my phone back in my handbag.

"What is it, Isabella?" Jacob asked, taking my hand in both of his. Looking into his brown eyes, I could tell he wasn't acting and really cared. His eyes showed one thing: Love.

"It's from my mother. She wants to see me in a half hour. She says, 'We need to talk'" I say, making quotations with my fingers.

We walked, hand in hand, back to the palace with Edward and one of Jacob's guards, Seth I think, following at a distance. We all rode up to the Royal suites and to my room. Jacob stopped me at my door. "Isabella, I've known you for but a few hours. How is it possible that I feel I've know you my whole life."

It wasn't really a question, but a statement. Leaning down, he kissed my cheek, then walked off to the guest suite. "Edward," I turn to him, "you may head down to your room. You need not to guard me in my own palace." I smiled.

~x~o~x~

Dressed in a white tank top, blue PJ pants with white bunnies on them, and my white rabbit slippers, I walked down the hall and to the lounge where mother sat on the window nook bench and Phil in one of the huge arm chairs. Flopping down on the beige couch, I sighed a satisfied sigh and smiled, "Isn't Jacob amazing? He's so kind and beautifully gorgeous. And look," I showed off the ring on my finger, "it was his grandmother's." I thought I was an ok actor but a part of me felt I really meant all the things I had just said.

My plan was this: Act like I love Jacob. Short, Sweet, and to the point. If I could make them believe I enjoyed being with Jacob, they'll forget Edward and I holding hands this morning and hopefully not notice I'm more in love with Edward than Jacob.

"So," Mother said, "you really do like him?"

"Yes!" I almost shouted but not angry shout, happy-ish. "He's perfect and everything I could ask for!" I sighed again.

"But, what about Sir Edward?" Mother slowly asked.

"What about him?" I asked, looking clueless.

Now Phil spoke up, "For Pete's Sake, Bella! You were late to meet the Prince and came in _holding_ hands!"

"We were late because we took a wrong turn." Yeah, that would work. "And...uh...we were holding hands because I tripped coming up the stairs and he held my hand the rest the way, hoping to stop me if I fell again."

They'll believe the tripping part. I have to be the world's biggest klutz. Tripping over my own two feet sometimes.

"Well, the tripping part is pretty believable." Phil said. And it was. Like I said, I was probably known as Arizona's first klutz of a Princess.

"So, you don't like him?" Mother asked.

"Of course not! I'm practically in love with Jacob already!" I lied.

"Fine, you may go back to your room." Phil said, waving me off.

**A/N: Tell me in a review what you think! Oh, and the ring tone was** **Love Story by Taylor Swift, which happens to be my ring tone. :D **


	4. Trouble Part One

**A/N:: Sorry, I've had this chapter done for a few days but never felt like typing it or I couldn't and I'm training for track so...busy. Not to mention 9 weeks tests are all this week.**

**Chapter 4**

Trouble Part 1

The cool, autumn breeze blew my loose hair in every direction as I watched the activity going on below. My attention was on the huge horse van entering through the palace gates. Halting near the stable, a couple got out and walked over the Jacob, who stood near by, hands on hips.

Nodding, Jacob turned to look up at my balcony. Pleased to see I was watching, he motioned for me to come down and join him. Giving him a thumbs up, I walked back into my room and out. When I made it down to the stable yard, the couple who's name's were Sam and Emily, were opening the doors to the air conditioned horse van.

"Isabella," Jacob said as Emily exited the horse vane leading a Cleveland Bay stallion. "I'd like you to meet Wolf."

Dressed in a red quilted shipping blanket, red shipping boots, a red tail wrap, and a halter lined in sheepskin, the stallion named Wolf looked strong and tough. "He's beautiful." I examined the horse the best I could considering he was wearing so much gear.

"Shall we go for a trail ride?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you think he should take a day to, you know, get used to his surrounding first?" It was important he gets used to the place.

"Nah, he'll have two months to settle in." Jacob replied as Sam unloaded all of Jacob's tack and supplies which included three different English bridles, two stable blankets, two English saddles, three different saddle blankets, many halters, lead ropes, and leg wraps and boots. You'd think the guy was moving in for life! "So," Jacob said, taking Wolf's lead and walking into the barn, "Let's get the horses ready."

After tying Wolf up, Jacob immediately started stripping off all of Wolf's shipping gear but stopped and stared at me like I was crazy when I said, "I'll go get Twilight from the field."

"The field?" Jacob asked, eyebrows raised in shock. "You allow your mare in a pasture?"

Rolling my eyes with a smile, I turned, grabbed Twilight's halter and lead , and headed out to my pinto's pasture. Opening the gate, I didn't ever need to call for her of bribe her with treats, she came right to me and let e halter her.

I led her back into the barn where Edward had already brought out my tack and grooming kit. Nodding a thank you to him, I tied Twilight up and got to work when Jacob said, "Sir Edward! You need not to come. Seth isn't coming wither. I can take care of the Princess and she can take care of me." It kind of disappointed me that Edward wasn't coming but it was probably for the best.

~x~o~x~

Half an hour later, we had both horses tacked and ready to go. Dressed in riding boots, faded jeans, a white turtle neck, and a beige vest,I mounted up at the same time Jacob did. With a little nudge, we took one of the trails at a trot.

Enjoying the ride, I watched an eagle circle and disappear in the bright sun overhead. It must be noon. "Isabella," Jacob said, staring at one of the less traveled trials that forked off the main one, "I want to check this trail out. Stay here." With that, he cantered his bay through the path till I couldn't here Wolf's hoof beats at all anymore. Since when could he boss me around on my own land. It didn't matter though, I didn't want to know what he was up to.

Suddenly, Twilight threw her head up and reared at a crashing sound coming from the trail Jacob had took. Leaning forward to bring Twilight back to the ground, I urged her into a fast canter and took off down tge trail.

I was just wondering when this trail ended when I saw a clearing. Hitting the entrance, I looked around. Wolf was tied up to a low tree branch, but no Jacob. In the middle of the clearing was a huge pile of wood and sheets of metal. Then I remembered Mother and Phil mentioning an abandon house somewhere on an old trail and it was likely to fall eventually. Where was Jacob?

"Jacob!" I screamed, tying Twilight with Wolf.

A muffled reply that sounded like "Here!" came from under the pile of rubble.

"Jacob!" I gasped, realizing he was under it. Running to it, I started pulling sheets of metal away and wood till I finally saw him. "Jacob," I said, kneeling by his head, "Jacob, are you alright?"

"I think" He managed to get out before he screamed. "OH! No, it's my leg." He said. Looking down his body, I saw his left leg was under a main beam used to hold up the building. Getting up slowly, I tried with all my strength to lift it but it wouldn't move more than a few centimeters.

"Jacob, I can't get it." I huffed. Then had an idea, "Let me use your phone!"

"I don't have it with me. It's in my room. Wait. Where's _your's_!?!?"

"In my room!!!" I almost shouted it. He had to be in terrible pain and we had no way to call for help. We only stared at each other, wide eyed. Not knowing what to do.

**A/N:: I'll try and have the next chapter done soon and sorry it was so short. Also, Tackett1995 has an amazing Twilight FanFic called Dateline Drama ya'll should check out!**

**~Nicole**


	5. Trouble Part Two

**A/N:Our first track meet is Monday so I've been really busy getting ready for it. Sorry it's been a while but the good news is is that I have chapter 6 also done and ready to be typed.**

**Chapter 5**

Trouble Part 2

"What are we going to do?" I muttered to myself, measuring up how heavy the large beam must weigh.

"You need to ride back and get help!" Jacob said in a huff of breath.

"Jacob, I'm not leaving you."

"Uh, you are if were gonna get this damn thing off my leg. I don't think anything is broken but then again, I can't feel much but pain." He said, shutting his eyes tight and moaning. Without opening his eyes, he continued, "Ride back and have Sir Edward saddle up that horse of his and call an ambulance. Make sure he uses a western saddle and brings a lariet.

"But-"

"Go! Before it crushes my leg!" He said, laying his head back on the hard ground.

"Fine. Stay here and don't go any where." I said before realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Pfft. Not planning on going anywhere any time soon!"

Getting up, I walked over the rubble, making sure not to step on any wood or metal that would cause Jacob more pain, and headed over to Twilight and Wolf. Untying Twilight's reins, I mounted up and kicked her into a canter. Once we made it out to the main trail, I didn't even have to ask my pinto to gallop. She picked up on my urgency right away and sped off down the path.

It seemed like no matter how fast my little mare went, we still took forever to get back to the stables. Halting my mare outside the barn, I jumped off and ran down the rows and rows of stalls, heading to New Moon's stall on the other end of the barn. Finally, I spotted Edward's friesian tied outside his stall with Edward at his right flank, grooming him.

"Edward...it's...Jacob...his leg...too heavy..." I tried to explain but only found myself gasping for breath as everyone around me stared.

"Bella," Edward said, dropping the brush and walking to me, putting both hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"Can't." I said, then took a deep breath and waited thirty seconds. Exhaling, I continued, "Jacob wondered off and I heard a crashing sound. I followed the path he had taken. An abandon house fell on him, Edward! His leg is stuck under a really heavy beam!"

"I'll tack up Moon. Go have someone call 911." He started to hurry off but I stopped him.

"He said to use a western saddle and bring a lariet."

"Gotcha. Now, go!"

Hurrying off to the stable office, I told our manager, James the situation and he right away called an ambulance. Hurrying out of the barn, Edward was already mounted and holding Twilight's reins.

Wearing a shining star barrel saddle, a berry star breast collar and headstall with a long lariet hooked to the saddle horn, New Moon really looked like a champion cutting horse.

Mounting up, Edward and I shared a long glance as our hands met when he handed me my reins but soon snapped out of it and headed down the trail at a full gallop.

Any other day I would have loved going for a gallop with Edward but right now, we were on our own mission. A mission to save the Prince of Washington. So many things could go wrong. What if the beam crushes his leg and he could never walk again or what if he started bleeding to death?

I needed to stop thinking about the what ifs cause soon I'll be thinking there would be a chance aliens would come and take him away or Big Foot was living in our forest and suddenly killed Jacob before we could help him.

Something suddenly didn't feel right. Twilight must've sensed my confusion cause she slowed to a trot immediately, letting Edward gallop by. New Moon stopped abruptly and Edward wheeled him around so fast, a huge cloud of dust hid them. "What's wrong? Why did you slow down!?!?"

"Somethings wrong." I said, halting Twilight. " I don't know what but there's something wrong and it's bugging me."

"Well, you better figure it out cause The Prince can't wait all day." Edward said.

A squirrel dashed across the path, leaves fell from the bright trees, and birds sang to each other as I realized what felt wrong.

We were on the wrong trail.

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuun! I'll try and work on typing the next chapter soon. I'm sorry to those of you who also read my other stories. I've gave up on them for now but I'll continue working on them once this story is finished.**

**~Nicole**

**P.S:: I'm now the proud owner of the complete Twilight Series! Go me!**

**:D**


	6. Movies and a Kiss

**A/N: Ok, I'm feeling terrible today and have been sick all day but Brittany [[Bliingtastic]], begged me to type up chapter 6 so, this is for you Britt.**

**Chapter 6**

Movie

"What the hell do you mean, 'we're on the wrong trail!" Edward asked, angrily, almost causing Moon to rear.

"I–we–took the wrong trail. I think we're on Phoenix Falls. That distant roaring sound are the falls. Jacob is on Maple Main, the main trail."

"What's the fastest way to get there from here, then?" Edward asked, combing his fingers through Moon's mane.

"Uh...I think we need to keep going for another half mile then turn onto Miner's Creek then about a fourth a mile past the creek is the trail, Maple Main." I drew a map in my mind of the seven trails criss-crossing our 329-acre land.

Without another word, we galloped the next half mile till we came to the fork, the right trail was Miner's Creek where two hundred years ago, people used to mine for gold in the creek, and to the left was the trail, Rainbow Ridge.

Swerving to the right, we galloped a fourth a mile past the creek and Moon slid to a stop in front of Twilight when Miner's Creek ended.

"What way now?" Edward asked, looking both ways like mothers tell young one's to do before crossing the road.

"Left!Go!" I said, galloping past him, then slowing to a trot so not to pass the trail leading to the abandon house.

_Found it! _Clucking, I turned Twilight down the path and soon found the pile of rubble. Dismounting, I left Twilight and ran to Jacob who was now as white as a sheet. "Jacob, can you hear me?"

"Mhm." He moaned. Turning, I watched Edward come over and kneel beside me.

"Prince Jacob, hang in there. We'll have you out in a few minutes."

Edward ran back over to Moon who had a hind hoof cocked in a resting position, obviously bored after his run. Unhooking his rope, Edward brought it to the beam, then flung one end over a near-by branch of a maple tree. It took him only two tries to get the rope over it. Edward then tied one end to the beam tightly and the other end on Moon's saddle horn.

"Bella, you'll need to stand behind his head. Once the beam is high enough, you need to drag him back and out." Edward said, standing by Moon's head. "Ready?" He called. When I nodded, he started coaxing Moon forward, one step at a time. The beam was rising slowly and soon it had been lifted as least a foot. Slowly, then fast, I pulled Jacob back and him and his leg were free from the beam.

"Your Highness," Edward said after backing Moon up to set the beam back down and untied the rope, "your going to be fine."

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Jacob asked, trying to sit up but his leg was still hurting and he couldn't move much.

Edward and I just looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Jake, you really don't want to know." I said through laughs.

~x~o~x~

Edward and I stood side by side holding our horses' reins as we watched the red ambulance roll down the palace drive and through the gates. Twilight stood dozing, unaware of the loud noises the amulance made while Moon tried to pick at some grass by Edward's feet.

"Job well done, Edward!" I said, turning to him and asking for a high five, "Up top!"

Edward returned the high five with a grin and we turned the horses back towards the barn. "You guys did good today." I said, patting both horses' necks.

After un-tacking them and giving them a long grooming, Edward and I released our horses into the five acre pasture. "So, since mother and Phil went to the hospital and Billy is with Jacob, we have the castle to ourselves. I say we deserve sundaes and a movie."

"Bella, I don't know..." He hesitated.

"Oh, c'mon. For me?!?" I gave him my best puppy eyes.

"You don't have to beg. Of Course." He answered. We walked up to the palace and to our Royal Lounge where Edward and I planted ourselves on the couch and a maid brought us sundaes.

"So, what do you want to watch?" I asked, licking chocolate off my fingers.

"Up to you. I'll watch anything."

So we decided to watch The Notebook. After finishing my sundae, I sat it down, pulled my feet up and spread across the couch, putting my head in Edward's lap.

"Edward," I sighed, "do you think its best to do the wrong thing for the right reason?"

"What do you mean?"

Propping myself up on my elbows, I looked him in the eyes. "I feel by marrying Jacob, I'm doing the wrong thing but it's for the right reason, to make our kingdoms stronger. But by hanging out with you, I'm doing the wrong thing, but also for the right reason. My heart says to be with you while my head says to marry Jacob. What do I do, Edward? Choose my head of my heart?"

"Bella," Edward sais, putting a hand on mine, "That's not something I can answer. You have to figure it out for yourself."

"Thousands of years ago, Kings sometimes had many wives. Couldn't a Queen have many–"

"Bella," Edward laughed, running his free hand through his messy, bronze locks. "Silly Bella."

We laughed for a minute then stared into each others' eyes. Slowly, as if our heads were magnetic, we got closer and closer. Our lips were just about to meet when the lights flashed on and Angela walked in and froze. Her eyes were wide and mouth hanging open. "I-I..."

Angela?"

"I-I...uh...u-um..." Sighing, she said, "Never mind. I'll tell you later. Sorry to interrupt, Bells."

Flicking the light off, Angela shut the door behind her. "Now, where were we?" I asked.

"Bella, this really isn't a good idea."

"It's fine. Ang won't say anything. She's my best friend." I assured him.

"It's not just that." He said, pulling away. "Heart over head, Bella. Isn't that what you just said?"

"I've already made up my mind." I smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. And the best part; he didn't pull back.

**A/N: Please review so I know who read it. If I can get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll update before Wednesday!**

**~Nicole**


	7. Prisoner Dressed in White

**A/N: Man, you guys are awesome! I only asked for at least 5 reviews and you gave me 9! Keep it up and I will update faster. Oh, an I'll let you guys in on a secret...Once this story is finished, I plan to write at lease three more One-Shots/SongFics!!!**

**Chapter 7**

Prisoner in White

Two days later, Jacob was discharged from the hospital and brought back to the palace with a broken leg covered in a green cast. I was with Edward watching our horses race around their pasture when Jacob's driver, Embry, drove him and his father back. Jacob's father was already in a wheel chair so it was kind of funny when they both came wheeling up the yard.

"Jacob! Welcome back. Hope your feeling better." I walked over to him.

"A lot better than I did when I was under that damn thing. I want to thank you, Sir Edward, for helping me. If it wasn't for you and Bella, I could've been in serious trouble." Jacob said as I pushed him to the pasture where Edward was perched on the fence.

Jumping down, Edward replied, "It was no problem at all, Your Majesty."

I started giggling and both guys looked at me like I was crazy. "You didn't want Edward to come in the first place." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I was pretty stupid to tell you not to come." Jacob yawned at the end.

"You must be tired. Let's get you to your room." I started to push him but he stopped me.

"I don't want to interrupt. I was told you were shopping for your wedding dress today and I don't want to make you late." He started rolling himself to the castle.

"Your coming, right?" I asked Edward while texting my driver, Jessica, to come pick me up. Then, texting Angela, telling her we were ready to leave.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to come with us. I'd like your opinion on dresses too." I replied.

"If you want my opinion, I'll tell you that you'd look beautiful wearing anything." He smiled as Angela came over to us, holding our purses.

"Sir Edward, are you coming along?" Angela asked in a shy tone, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, it seems Bella is about to beg me to go and we wouldn't want Bella crying, now, would we?" He teased me.

"Shut up," I said, smacking his chest as Jessica brought the limo around, "And get in the limo." I finished, pushing him to where Jess held the door open for us.

"I'm going to sit up front with Jess if that's ok with you, Bella." Angela said.

"Of course, but I promise, Edward don't bite." I joked and Edward chuckled.

Once inside the limo, I pulled out my iPod and hooked it to my iLive then sat by Edward as Jessica drove off.

"I can't believe I'm still doing this." I said, laying back.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Getting married. I mean, I love Jake but more like a friend or a brother. You though, are much different. I don't think I could care about anybody as much as I care about you. I don't think I can stay away from you."

"Then don't," He said, eyes sparkling.

"Fine with me." I whispered. "Bring on the shackles – I'm your prisoner." I wrapped my fingers around his wrists as manacles, pulling him closer to me. He filled in the rest of the space and we kissed.

Pulling apart, I removed my hands but he just wrapped his fingers around my wrists. "You said you were my prisoner. I'm not letting you go now." That's when I realized we had stopped and were at the dress shop.

Jessica opened the door, letting in the bright sun, and our hands fell from each other. Grabbing my purse, I got out with Edward behind me. Since I was coming to shop, the manager had closed the store to the public so I'd have an easier time.

Walking through the doors, I was immediately surrounded by white. Dresses covered every wall and every rack and shoes and jewelry were in another side of the store and there were huge dressing rooms in the back. This was going to be a long day. And all for a man I don't really want to marry. **[[ I was planning on ending the chapter there but decided to continue.]]**

"Ang..." I said in a warning as she started looking. "I don't want anything fancy. Just simple."

"But Bella! It's your wedding day for crying out loud!"

"Ang." I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. Simple. Boring. Cheap. Did I miss anything??"

"No heels either!" I said. "Only flats."

Rolling her eyes behind her glasses, she went off searching. The manager soon joined us, "Your Highness, is there anything specific your looking for?"

"Nah, I just want to look for now."

"Take your time." The manager, Molly, said.

It didn't take long for me to find that perfect one. It was all white and strapless, ruffled at the waist then flaring out. Walking out of the dressing room, I spun in front of the mirrors to show it off. "Well, what do you think?"

"Amazing." Molly said.

"Beautiful." Angela sighed.

I turned to Edward, "Well?"

He shook his head with a smile, "I told you before, you could where a paper bag and still be beautiful but you look stunning."

"Your not the husband, are you?" Molly asked, one eyebrow cocked.

"No. No, I-I'm her guard," He chuckled.

"Ah, well, Princess Isabella, you look amazing."

"I want this one." I smiled, twirling around again. It was perfect.

Changing back into my jeans and t-shirt, I charged the dress on my credit card and we headed back to look at the shoes and jewelry but I decided just to wear a pear of my own flats and jewelry. "You really did look amazing." Edward said once we were in the limo. "You've no idea how jealous I am of the Prince."

"Edward, if I had it my way, I'd marry you in a heartbeat." I reminded him.

**A/N:: Nothing really to say but that you need to read and review it for me to update sooner. I already have chapter 8 written and its an exciting chapter!**

**~Nicole**


	8. A Birthday Surprise

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've been really busy with track and all but I'm updating now. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8**

A Birthday Surprise

Before we knew it, a month had went by. I was still with Jacob but secretly dating Edward as well. It's September and my birthday is the 13th and the wedding is a week later on the 20th. My birthday is less than two weeks away and no one will let me forget it. The castle is a buzz lately and is sure to get worse.

Then a week flew by and soon the next six days and now, today is my birthday.

I was awoken by the sound of pebbles hitting my balcony door. Rising out of my bed, I opened the doors and walked out into the cool morning air. Looking over the rail, I laughed. In the yard was Edward and Angela holding a huge, long banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

I returned back to my room to brush my hair then headed down to have breakfast. I told them not to do anything special but I say that every year and they never listen.

I was about to walk out when my phone vibrated. It was my dad, Charlie.

"Hey, Dad!"

"_Hey, Bells. I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday. My plane was delayed and I won't be arriving till tomorrow." _Charlie said.

"It's ok. You know I don't want to be the center of attention. Here at the castle, though, people don't listen to that.

"_Bells, you must be busy so I'll let you go. Love ya, honey."_

"Bye, Dad." I said, ending the call.

As I suspected, they did make a big deal out of it. When I walked into the Dining Hall, the table was full. Scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, jellies, butters pancakes, potatoes, you name it. Sitting down, mother and Phil wished me happy birthday, followed by Edward, Angela, and just about the whole staff.

Jacob and his father soon walked in, both wearing huge grins. Jacob, now walking without a cast on but still a slight limp, came beside me and whispered, "Happy Birthday," into my ear, kissed my head, then sat down beside me.

Breakfast went by fast until Phil brought up the wedding. I wasn't really listening though. I was thinking about the other day when Edward snuck into my room around midnight and stayed with me the rest of the night **[[Hint]]**. I was taking a drink of orange juice when Phil said, "And since I'll be walking her down the aisle..."

The juice must've went down wrong because I started choking. "Isabella!" Jacob said in alarm, rubbing my back. When I was ok again, everyone was asking if I was ok. "Are you ok, Isabella?"

Putting up a hand I said. "I'm fine, Jake. What do you mean you'll walk me down the aisle?" I turned to Phil.

"It's tradition, Bella. The father walks his daughter down the aisle for her wedding." He simply replied.

"Phil, you do realize your not my real father, right?"

"Isabella Marie!" Mother scolded.

"Yes but as the king, I will walk the Princess down the aisle to her husband."

"Uh, I don't think so. No one is walking me down the aisle on my wedding day unless it's my real father!" I said, pushing my chair back and letting it fall. I jogged to the elevator and to my room.

I started to sit down on my bed when I suddenly felt sick, like I was going to throw up. In a full sprint, I made it to my bathroom and to the toilet just in time as my breakfast started coming up.

"Bella?" Angela's voice called. She was in my room. "Bella, are you throwing – Bella!!" She almost screamed when she saw me but then came behind me to hold my hair as round two came out.

Clutching my stomach, I froze. Where my once flat stomach had been was now a small bump.

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela rubbed my back, "Are...why do you look like that.?"

"Angela," I turned to face her, tears in my eyes, "I...I think...Angela, I might be pregnant."

**A/N: Dude, I love cliffies! Now, I already have chapter 9 written and if I can get at lease 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll update before Monday.**

**~Nicole**


	9. Stupid Smiley

**A/N: Ok, so I've had people begging me left and right to update and since it's a short chapter, I will.**

**Chapter 9**

Stupid Smiley

"Pregnant! Bella...you...I thought...I thought you didn't even like the Prince!" Angela said as I brushed my teeth. Rinsing my mouth and my brush, I gave her a look that clearly said, _your right._

Angela gasped, "Bella! Edward...you...he...you and he...you didn't!" Running her fingers through her hair, she continued. "I could tell you liked him. I mean, for crying out loud, I walked in on you guys kissing, but, Bella, you've know the guy for what, two months?"

"Ang. I'm surprised too but I don't think it's as bad as it seems." I said, walking onto my balcony and sitting on my couch.

"Yeah, promising to marry a Prince, then falling in love with your personal guard, sleeping with the guard and all the while you still pretend to love your future husband! Nothing wrong with that, eh, Bells?" She said, plopping down beside me.

"Ok, so it's kind of bad but maybe Jake will pretend it's his child."

"What makes you think he'll be ok with you carrying another dude's child? Your marrying the man, Bells. You'll break his heart, he really loves you." Angela said, putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Your right, Ang. What am I going to do?" I sighed, resting my face in my hands and sqeezing my eyes shut.

"Well, first you need to tell Edward." She said as I moaned, "He's the father, he has a right to know."

"Why are you always right?" I mumbled as we heard a knock on my door.

"Speaking of Edward, I'll bet that's him." Angela said as she hurried off.

"Hey, Bells" Edward's velvety voice said behind me, making me jump.

"Scare the hell out of me why don't ya!" I said, standing. "Actually, I wanted to see you anyway. There's something I need to tell you."

"First, I have a birthday present for you." He smiled, then whistled softly. I heard jingling through my room then onto the balcony came a black and white Border collie. "Bella, meet Fang. He may look sweet," He said as Fang put up his front paws and sat straight, begging for me to pet him. "but when it comes to someone he loves, he'll guard 'em with his life."

I laughed as I knelt to play with Fang's ears. "Edward, look like you just got replaced by a dog."

"Not a chance."

"He's perfect. Thank you." I said as we walked into my room and out of the hot sun. Sitting on my bed, Fang jumped up onto my lap. I scratched him under the chin but stopped when I noticed Edward staring at something on my dresser. Angela had forgotten to throw away the pregnancy test. Now, the little white stick sat on my dresses with a bright yellow smiley face facing up.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Edward!" I gasped. "I was going to tell you I-"

"I thought you didn't even like him." He said, backing slowly to the door.

"Edward, I...wait...what?!?" I was confused.

"No, never mind. Your marrying him, not me." He said, leaving. I tried to follow him but her disappeared down the hall.

"Fang," I walked back out to the balcony, "what have I donw?"

The Border collie only ran to the balcony rail and barked. Following his gaze, I saw Edward run into the stables. Five minutes later, he come out on a galloping New Moon, headed for on of the trails.

"C'mon, Fang." I said, running through my room with him at my heels. We ran to the stable where Twilight greeted me with a nicker. Grabbing my bridle off the hook, I put it on her then led her out of the barn. Mounting onto her bare back, I squeazed her into a lope and headed for the main trail with Fang still following. If I were Edward, I would've headed for the meadow, so I'll check there first.

And I was right.

Walking Twilight through the opening of the meadow, I saw New Moon tied to the hitching post and Edward tossing pebbles into the pond. Dismounting, I tied Twilight with Moon and headed slowly to Edward until Fang started to follow.

"Stay, Fang." I whispered. And he did.

I walked slowly to Edward, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Not working, I thought as I stepped on a stick, making it snap and Edward look.

"Hey." I said but he turned his back to me. "Don't be mad at me, please?"

Your pregnant." He simply said, tossing another pebble in.

"It's not what you think."

"I thought you didn't even like him." He turned to me with a hurt expression.

"I don't. I mean, maybe like a brother or something, but only that." I assured him.

"But your pregnant with his child."

"Not his child, Edward." I reached for his hand. "Your's."

**A/N: Ok, so as always, I love reviews and that make me update faster. I'm having some writer's block with starting chapter 10 but nothing to worry about. It will be up most likely next weekend.**

**TaaTaa,**

**Nicole**


	10. Here Comes Goodbye

**A/N: Ok, I can't lie to you guys. I actually cried while writing this chapter so let this be a warning to you. I do cry easily over books and such but this really got me crying and please note that no matter what, I'm TEAM EDWARD! **

**So, I'm curious as to how many of ya'll will cry or will be crying after you read this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

Here Comes Goodbye

There. I've done the wrong thing but it feels so right. But now, I need to do the right thing. I'll always love Edward with all my heart but I'm marrying Jacob. My future is with Jacob and that's how it's going to be. Jacob and I will grow old together at his palace in Washington with our kids. Maybe he'll eve accept Edward's child as his own.

"I'm not carrying Jake's baby, Edward." I said when he didn't reply. "The baby is your's." We stood there, holding hands. "Edward, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I think." His eyes met mine. "I just need time to think about this."

"I'm so sorry this is happening." I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I don't think I can do this anymore, sneaking around with you. I'm marrying Jacob, not you. I love you with all my heart, Edward, but this has gone too far. It...it might be best if we stop seeing each other." I said as tears started coming to my eyes.

"Your right, Bella. I love too but this will never end well if I stay." He replied, brushing away a tear. "I'll leave as soon as my things are packed."

Suddenly, I had Rascal Flatts' song, "Here Comes Goodbye" stuck in my head. All I could do was nod my head. Standing on my tip toes, I kissed him gently on the lips. As we puled away, I leaned back into his chest and cried. "Bella," Edward whispered into my hair before kissing it, "I must go."

I nodded, then he pulled away. "I'm only a phone call away, remember that. Your going to be an amazing Queen." He let go of me and walked to New Moon. He mounted up and with one final look back at me, he was gone.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. Sitting down on the ground, I leaned up against a log and cried. The only guy I've ever loved and I just made him leave. This couldn't be happening. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them, I would be waking up in my bed. But when I opened them, nothing had changed. I was still in the meadow, watching the swans swim. I pinched myself on the arm but all that resulted in was a red spot. I wasn't dreaming. The only man I've _ever_ loved, and I just let him walk away and pack his bags.

So, I sat there and cried. Finally, when I couldn't cry anymore, I fell asleep.

_I was kissing Edward. We were in the meadow and it was so beautiful. Butterflies flew everywhere as the sun reflected off the pond and everything seemed to glitter. A rainbow shimmered behind the frees and on the other side of the pond was a white unicorn. The unicorn reared, pawing the air with purple hooves and letting its white and pink mane and tail fly. Its horn sparkled in the sunlight. Edward smiled at the unicorn as all fours landed back to Earth, then her put a hand on my stomach. Only, instead of the barely noticeable bump that I did have, now it was huge._

_Suddenly, the unicorn reared, screaming and the rainbow burst into flames. The sun was hidden by black clouds and the butterflies turned into angry bees. I heard people yelling and shouting then the unicorn grew black wings and changed from a beautiful horned horse to a fire-breathing dragon. An angry mob cam through the opening, yelling and Edward was pulled away from me. I turned from Edward to see the leader of the mob was Jacob. Turning back, I saw Edward covered in chains and I was being shaken just as someone, no, Phil, aimed a gun at Edward and pulled the trigger. "Isabella!" I heard Jacob's angry shout._

I was panting for air when I woke up and was sweating bullets. I turned to realize that Jacob had a hand on my shoulder and he was repeating my name over and over. The sky was now dark and the moon glowed over the pond's surface. Behind Jacob was a huge pack of people including Mother and Phil. Mother was waving people, mostly staff, to leave and the sound of hooves could be heard, leaving.

"Isabella, are you alright?" Jacob asked. He was really worried.

"Yeah," I said, pushing my soaking wet bangs back. "I'm fine."

Jacob started to pick me up but I stopped him. "I said I was fine, Jake. Just had a bad dream."

"Do you realize you've been missing for almost twelve hours?!?" Jake asked as we walked to Mother and Phil who each held the reins of two horses. Mother held Twilight and Eclipse's reins and Phil held Dawn and Wolf's reins.

Taking the reins from Mother, I mounted up onto Twilight's back as I replied, "I just fell asleep."

"And do you know that Sir Edward has resigned?" Mother asked when we all started down the trail.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked as I heard panting but saw it was just Fang following us.

"Fine." Mother said as Phil made a disagreeing sound.

~x~o~x~

"Bella!" "Princess" "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" "Princess Is-" "Your Highness, are you-" "Where's-"

As soon as I took one step into the palace, I was surrounded by staff, all wanting to make sure I was fine and wanting to know where I was, what happened, and why Sir Edward was gone. "I'm fine, everyone. I just want to sleep. Goodnight."

I turned and headed down the hall and up the elevator. I didn't even bother changing clothes. I was so tired, I probably fell asleep before I even hit the bed.

That night I didn't dream any. I was glad too because it would've been a nightmare about Edward. When I awoke the next morning, Angela was curled up in one of my huge chairs. Getting up slowly, as to not disturb Fang sleeping at my feet, I got out of bed and crossed my room to my closet where I retrieved a purple blanket and covered Angela up with it. Fang was awake by now and was happily thumping his tail on my bed. Quickly, I changed into a pear of faded jeans and a gray sweatshirt, then pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

Finding some paper and a pencil, I wrote Ang a note and left it under her cell phone which was sitting on the coffee table:

_Dear Ang,_

_Don't worry about me. Fang and I just went for a walk in the apple orchard. My cell phone it on and fully charged, so if anyone needs me, just call or text. :)_

_Love Always,_

_Bells_

Fang followed me down to the kitchen where I grabbed a cherry Pop Tart and headed for the stables. The apple orchard was about a mile and a half south of the palace so I decided to go get Twilight. When I walked into the Barn, about five people stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I demanded, a little too loudly.

They all just looked away. I continued walking but stopped when I came to an empty stall. Just 24 hours ago, this stall was home to a horse. This was New Moon's stall and none of his tack was sitting out. I need to stop thinking about this, I thought as I continued down the rows and rows of stalls. Wolf wasn't in his stall but his grooming kit was still outside the stall. Must have gone for an early morning ride. Kissing Twilight's velvety nose, I put a hackamore on her and walked her out.

"Bella..." I turned to see James, our stable manager, walking towards me.

"It's fine, James. I'm just going to the apple orchard." I assured him.

"Alright, be careful, kid." He said, patting Twilight's hindquarters.

Once outside in the hot sun, I mounted up and with Fang following, we trotted the boarder of the woods till we came to out huge, ten acre apple orchard. I noticed two things at that moment: Twilight's trot grew stiff and Jacob sat, back against an apple tree, with Wolf grazing beside him.

Wolf raised his head and let out a whinny, causing Jacob to look over and notice us as Twilight returned Wolf's greeting. I dismounted and walked Twilight over to where Jacob stood now and let her graze.

"Nice place to come and think, eh?" I asked, leaning on Twilight's shoulder.

"Yeah. I only discovered it last night, looking for you." This made me feel guilty. How long had they spent looking for me?

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he added, "Isabella, I saw you race out of the barn on Twilight a few minutes after Sir Edward."

"It's...complicated." I looked him in the eyes.

"I'll wait." He said, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. "So, want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Dinner. With Jacob. This is just what I need, I smiled. And it will be good. I need to get to know Jacob better.

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you tonight, Jake." I smiled. "Thanks."

**A/N: Ok, so tell me how sad you think it is. And if you start asking questions about how it's going to end, I promise...I WONT tell you! So, I went crazy with updating this weekend but this is a Happy Easter gift to all you fans out there!**

**Happy Easter!**

**~Nicole**

**P.S.:: And what did you think of the dream? Kinda creepy, I know.**


	11. The Wedding

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner and I know ya'll have been waiting forever. Truth is, I've had this chapter written since about a week after I last updated but with track and everything, I never had time at night to type the chapter up and post it but, Track is over, I have a 3-day weekend, and school it out the 27th! Woot Woot! Anyway, here's Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

The Wedding

"BELLA!" Angela yelled, causing Twilight, who was grazing in the middle of her pasture, to snort and trot off to the other side.

Looking over my shoulder from my perch on the fence, I saw Angela running down the path, towards me. And she was not happy. "Isabella Marie Swan! Your getting married in two hours! Don't tell me your trying to run away." Her eyes fell to the hackamore in my hands.

"Ang, I just wanted to go for a short-"

"No! Bella, I forbid you to. Your parents will kill me. You need to start getting ready. Now!" She said, hands on hips.

Putting the bitless bridle on the fence post, I hoped off the fence and followed Angela to the castle with my arms crossed. It's not that I isn't want to get married, it's just that I wish I could've been like any other girl and gotten married when I was ready. Talk about growing up too fast.

But something good is coming out of this though. Even though we only had two months, Jake and I spent the last week with each other as much as we could. I don't see how I didn't like him before. He's amazing and obviously cares about me. When I told him I loved him yesterday morning, his brown eyes sparkled and his smile filled his face, showing off pearly white teeth. I think it's just that I was – and still am – being forced to marry him.

There's just one, maybe two, slight problems...

First of all, I'm still pregnant with _his_ child, and he ain't even here anymore. The second thing is that my belly is bigger than it was when I got my dress and I haven't tried it on since I've been pregnant. What if it's too tight in the stomach? I still haven't told anyone about the pregnancy other than the child's father and my best friend.

Walking into my room, I went to the bathroom and stripped from my holey jeans and Holister sweatshirt I was wearing and got into the shower, letting the hot beats of water soothe my muscles and the steam clear my thoughts.

_Rinse, Lather, Repeat_, I thought to myself as I shampooed my hair over and over, hopping to geti t perfect and shiny. Stepping out, I wrapped my hair and body in soft towels and looked into the mirror. Running my hand down my face, starting at my forehead, to my cheek, then to my chin. Does Jake really think I'm beautiful, as her never stops telling my so?

I placed my hand on my stomach and felt my baby bump through the tan towel. How was I going to be a mother? At 18! What if I did something wrong? Getting married at 18 was already too much to handle. Now I'm going to be a mother at 18, too. There's so much I need to learn. There's so much I don't know.

I gasped.

What if something happened? Like, if I fell or was in an accident? What if I lost the baby or miscarried? I've heard of babies born dead too, or stillborn. What if this little baby inside me was stillborn? This little baby bump depended on me to bring it into the world safely, and that's what I plan to do. And I'll love it no matter what. Even if it's born with more that ten toes or it it had two heads. This baby is mine and I will do whatever it takes to keep it safe.

~x~o~x~

"Bells." Charlie said, standing back to look me up and down before pulling a tissue from the pocket of his tux and drying his eyes. "You look so beautiful. I know every father calls his daughter a Princess but you really are my Princess."

I was blushing and I know he could see it.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yeah. Every girl dreams of living in her own palace, being waited on hand and foot, having a closet full of silk dresses and one day, ruling her own lands. I have that."

"That's great, honey, but I meant about the Prince." He replied.

"Oh. Yeah, Jake's great. I really do love him and I know he loves me. I'm sure he'll take care of me. And after our honeymoon, I'll be living in Washington and will see you whenever I want to." I said, taking his hand.

"I'm glad to hear that, Bells." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Bella, they're -" Angela came through the front doors. Charlie and I were standing in the Entrance Hall. "Oh, Chief Swan. Hello."

"Angela" Charlie nodded.

"Um, they're ready when your are, Bella." She said.

"Ok." Charlie said as Angela turned to go. Turning to me, he said, "This is it. Ready?"

Taking one last look in the mirror, I examined myself. My dress didn't show my belly much and I was in love with it. My curly, chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun with loose strands of hair outlining my face and I wore a long veil that was once my mother's. I had a simple pearl necklace and dangly pearl earrings. On my arms, I had white gloves that came above my elbows and under my large dress, I had on white ballet flats. Yup." I said, taking one last look.

And I meant it.

Linking arms with my father, we walked outside and down the stone path that led to the garden where the wedding would be held. Turning the corner of the palace walls, we were met with a sea of faces, all standing up, waiting for me to walk past. We kept walking down the aisle. As we walked by, I recognized many faces. There was the whole staff including Jessica, my limo driver, Tyler, my ex-guard, James, the stable manager, Victoria, James' wife, Eric, the cook, and so many more. On the other side were Jacob's family and friends. Just about all of them had the tanned skin and dark hair like Jacob, including Sam and Emily, the couple who brought over Wolf.

Finally, I looked forward, through my veil, at my fiancée. He couldn't stop smiling, that was for sure and I could feel my smile growing but my steps didn't quicken, but they didn't slow either. Dad stopped me right before Jacob and turned me to face him. Flipping my veil back, he kissed me on the cheek and I kissed his back.

And then my hands found Jacob's and we watched each other as the preacher spoke. Jacob was amazingly handsome. His long hair shone in the sun and his pearly white teeth sparkled white. He was so happy.

"I do." Jacob's deep voice replied.

"Princess Isabella, do you take Prince Jacob as your husband?" The preacher turned to me.

"I -" I started, but froze. Staring into the forest, I caught a glimpse of bronze...I think...reminding me that my heart still ached for _him_.

"Jacob," I whispered so low, only the preacher and Jake could hear. "I love you and I hope you'll remember that but...Jake, I don't think I can marry someone my heart doesn't truly love. I'm sorry."

His face showed shock at first, but was quickly replaced with a huge grin. "Isabella," Why was he smiling? "I'm so proud of you."

"Huh?!?" My jaw dropped.

"Bella, these past few months have been wonderful but I could tell you didn't really want to marry me. I would've hated to see you marry me if you didn't want to."

"Thank you." I said, kissing him on the cheek which confused all the guests.

After that, I turned, holding up my dress, and ran down the aisle. Many people stood and other yelled, but I kept on going. My flats had created blisters on my feet by the time I reached the yards. Running to Twilight's pasture where she met me at the fence with a nicker, I kissed her velvety nose. My eyes spotted the hackamore hanging on the fence and I grabbed for it. Climbing the fence was difficult but I put the hackamore on my mare and, using the fence as a mounting block, I mounted up. Arranging my dress in a comfortable riding position, I urged Twilight to into a lope and we headed for the fence on the other end of the pasture. Forget gates, I thought as Twilight soared over the fence and headed for the meadow.

_Clip, Clop...Clip, Clop...Clip, Clop..._, Twilight's hoof beats echoed through the forest, but she kept going. Finally, we reached the meadow and I kept Twilight at a jog until we reached the pond. Dismounting, I walked to the oak tree and stared over the pond. My mare came up behind me and lay her pinto head over my shoulder.

We stood like that for a while until I started to cry. Throwing her great head up, ears pricked, Twilight listened to something in the distance. The, I finally heard it too.

Hoof beats.

The search party must've finally started. And they were getting closer. Twilight let out a whinny as the hoof beat slowed and then stopped when they reached the meadow but I continued to star beyond the pond. Whoever it was had dismounted and was walking to me with their horse following. Then, the footsteps stopped and the person was right behind me. I could hear Twilight and the othe rhorse exchanging greetings.

A hand was placed and my shoulder. "Bella" a deep, velvety voice whispered.

Turning, I looked up at the bronze haired beauty I thought I'd never see again.

"Edward?" I whispered as he whipped away my tears. Was I dreaming? Could he really be back?

He placed his hands on my waist and leaned forward to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It really was him. I felt like I had died and went to Heaven. Edward was the one I was to be with.

Pulling back, I looked into his green eyes, "I love you Edward Cullen. Don't you ever leave me again."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Bella. Just that one week away from you showed me how much I really love you." He bent to kiss me again.

"Edward"

"Yes, love?" He looked at me.

"Marry me." I said.

"You don't have to ask twice." He smiled kissing me.

Laying my head on his chest, I mumbled, "That was an order."

"I don't care. I love you, that's all that matters." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, lifting me in his strong arms and spinning me around as Twilight and New Moon pulled at each other's manes and the sun slowly set.

**A/N:: REVIEW! Ok, so I finally got that typed, though it only took me about an hour. Was it just me or did you guys cry or feel like crying when it said, 'as I looked up at the bronze haired beauty I thought I'd never see again.' ? I did cry while typing this! Here's a warning, there will only be one more chapter after this and it will be the Epilogue. I'll try and have it written and typed before...never mind. I'm not making any promises. Please REVIEW!**

**~Nicole :) **


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: The time has finally arrived. This is the final chapter of Enchanted Love and I want to thank you guys so much for all the lovely hits and reviews. I have to say, this is one of my most popular stories so far. Also, I want to give you a reminder: IF YOU ARE GOING TO SUBSCRIBE, SUBSCRIBE TO MY ACCOUNT, NOT MY STORIES. I have many Twilight stories to come and since you guys seem to love Twilight and are so great, I want you all to know when I update. I tried to get into the mind of everyone in this chapter while still staying in Third Person. So, I hoped it helped.**

**Warning:: BREAKING DAWN SPOILER A LITTLE.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome fans who have followed this story and made it popular. THANK YOU! :***

**Chapter 11**

**Epilogue**

"Here Mommy. I picked this for you." The brown haired eight-year old girl smiled, handing a flower to her mother.

Her mother, Bella Cullen, bent to her daughter's height and took the colorful flower. "Thank you Renesmee. This is beautiful." Bella smelled the bright pink and orange flower , reminding her of her flower garden at the Palace in Arizona. "Did Daddy help you find this?" She asked, spying her husband walking from the path in the woods that led to a wildflower patch.

"Daddy said you would like this one." Renesmee smiled.

"Well, it's perfect. I'll just go put it in a vase so it won't die." Bella said, ruffling her daughter's curly brown hair before walking off to their two story house. Pulling a vase from under the sink, she filled it with water and slipped the flower into it. Sitting it on the window sill, she watched her husband, Edward Cullen, pick up their daughter and swing her around. Setting her down, they both watched as Renesmee tried to race Edward to the barn but she fell from dizziness halfway there.

Walking to the door, Bella leaned on the door frame and watched a horse and rider come up the drive. Jacob Black dismounted off his Cleveland Bay stallion, Wolf and tied him to the hitching post. Renesmee let out a squeal and ran to Jacob, jumping into his arms. "Hey, Nessie. How's my favorite girl?"

Bella didn't hear her daughter's reply. Fang, the family Border collie, came to stand by Bella. "C'mon, Fang."

Walking to stand by Edward with Fang at her heels, Edward put an arm around her shoulder and they watched as Nessie whispered something into Jacob's ear, making them both laugh and Bella and Edward to smile. "Good morning, Jake." Bella smiled.

" 'Morning Bella." Jake said. Nodding in Edward's direction, he said, " Edward"

" 'Morning Jake." Edward smiled.

"Jake, why don't you come in and have some tea?" Bella asked.

Now how could I say no to an offer like that, eh, Ness?" He said, arms still holding the little girl, and followed Bella to the house.

"I'll untack Wolf and put him with the others, Jake." Edward called after them.

"Thanks." Jake yelled over his shoulder.

Loosening the bay's girth, Edward drew up the metal stirrups and removed the English saddle and blanket and set them on the hitching post. Untying the reins, Edward led the stallion to the pasture gate and walked hi through. At the sound of the gate moving, the other horses in the ten acre pasture came stampeding over the hill, led by Renesmee's buckskin pony, Midnight Sun, followed by New Moon and Twilight.

Slipping off his bridle, Edward gave Wolf's rump a pat and he trotted off to greet the others. Shutting the gate behind him, Edward put away all of Jake's tack and made his way to the house where he sat by his wife and sipped her tea while watching his daughter play Horse-opoly. Though she was 8, she was really smart for her age.

Nessie moved her horseshoe five spaces to land her on Horse Play, just past Giddy Up! (Go), earning her 200 more dollars. Picking up a Horse Play card, she read a loud, "take a Pony Ride! Advance to Shetland Pony." Since Shetland Pony was one spot behind her, she moved her horseshoe around he whole board, gaining another $200 and landed on Shetland Pony.

Jake moved his saddle ten places to land him on Percheron. "Jake! That's my Percheron. You owe me $600 because I have two bale of straw for him too!"

Handing a 500 and a 100 to the little girl, he counts his money to see he only has $150 left. "Nessie, you own all but five of the twenty-two horses on this board and I only have $150 left. I give up. You win."

"Yes!" Nessie exclaimed, getting up and running to her mother. "Mommy, did you hear that? Did ya? I won again!"

"That's great, honey. Now remember to pick up everything and put it where it belongs." Her mother reminded her.

"Yes, Mommy." Nessie said, running to put everything away.

Sitting backwards in a kitchen chair, Jacob gave us a serious look, "Alright, which one of you taught her to play so well?" Shaking his head at Bella, he raised an eyebrow at Edward, "Edward?"

"Me?" Edward raised his eyebrows, "Why not her?" He jerked a thumb in his wife's direction.

"Edward," Jake sighed, "do you really see Bella showing her how to play well or cheat?"

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed.

"Good point." Edward said, standing up. Smacking Jacob's back, he said, "C'mon, Jake. We have a game to watch in five. Grab some sodas. Oh, Bella. Tell Ness we'll go for a trail ride after the game is over." Bella nodded, watching her husband and best friend walk off to the big family room with an arm load of sodas.

"Mommy, I picked everything up and put the game back in the closet." The little girl smiled.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Bella said, picking up her daughter. "Guess what Daddy said."

"what?"

"When the game is over, Daddy said we all could take a trail ride!"

"Really!?!" The girl's eyes got wide. "Whens the game over?"

"Not for about an hour and a half. Why don't you head up to your room and watch a movie?"

"Ok." Bella put her little girl down and watched her run off.

~x~o~x~

With Nessie in Sunny's saddle and Edward in Moon's, they led the way through the forest trail, follwed by Jake on Wolf and Bella on Twilight. Bella laughed at the sight in front of her. Edward on his monster sized Friesian walking beside Nessie's 10.2 hands pony.

"What?" Jacob asked beside Bella.

"talk about a size difference." She smiled, watching Jacob's smile fill his face.

"Yeah, but that pony of hers thinks she's the big one." He dropped his reins to tie back his long black hair that the wind was blowing everywhere. Picking them back up, he said, "She's such a good kid. I can't believe she's already eight.

"Yeah, she's growing up so fast." Bella sighed.

"Thinking of having another one?"

" I don't know." Bella smiled. "Jake, she wasn't even supposed to happen. I mean, how bad is it that I was marrying you, in love with another guy, carrying his baby, yet I also loved you? Pretty bad. I don't regret having her one bit though."

"Yeah, that is pretty bad. I would've understood though. You were being forced to marry me. You could've told me. You really messed up that wedding too." He laughed.

"Oh, don't remind me." She moaned. "I didn't think you would've understood and I was afraid you would hate me forever and tell my mother. I did – and still do as a friend – love you but I saved your life, after that, you seemed determinded to marry me."

"I would've understood and tried to help." He placed a hand on mine.

"But I didn't know that."

"Hey, you two!" Edward called over his shoulder. "Are we going to the meadow?"

Yeah." I said as Jake removed his hand from mine. When Edward and Renesmee trotted off ahead, she said, "I'm so glad you aren't mad and that you and Edward could be friends. That and having a daughter like Ness is all I can ask for."

**A/N: Ok, so that was the LAST chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ALSO, Subscribe to Author and not my stories. I have a new Twilight story that will be a 3-shot and I will hope to have it up by this weekend. It will be called Just A Dream and please subscribe to my account if you are planning on reading it.**

**Yes, I do own Horse-Opoly and when writing this chapter, I actually had my Horse-opoly out and was playing it just like they were and all the stuff in the Horse-opoly part is how my game went so, I hope you enjoyed this story. Please come back every now and then to see if I have new stories, which I will and please read my other stories. THANK YOU!**

**~Nicole **


	13. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for making this story so popular with almost 5,000 hits!**

**Pat yourselves on the back for me!**

**Ok, so I have this new story called Just a Dream and it needs more hits so...could ya'll please check it out and subscribe or subscribe to my account?!?! **

**Here's the story's summary:: 3-shot. Bella and Edward are a couple as humans but then a car crash finds Edward missing. Though no body was found, he was later pronounced dead. Years later, Bella Swan is and Investigative reporter determined to find the cause of her Love's death but another car crash finds her in more trouble.**

**So, if you think it sounds good, please, check it out.**

**~Nicole**

**XOXO**


	14. AN: A year later

**A/N:: **

**Just a random author's note that most of you won't read and could care less about. I'm just bored and felt like saying;**

**WOW...I can't believe this story got over 10,000 hits and over 100 reviews! I was bored and re-read it and I realized that a year ago when I wrote it, I thought it was pretty good and I really liked it. Now, I just think its a sad excuse for a story. Lol, I don't think its very good at all and I think I rushed everything. I could've made it A LOT longer and better.**

**Like I said, I'm shocked it got so much hits. Lol, this story was written over a year ago out of boredom. After re-reading it, I noticed a ton of spelling and grammar errors. In my opinion I don't think it was well written at all and I don't think I used much details on some things that needed a lot of attention.**

**Also, I really wish I hadn't rushed it like I did. I mean, the way I wrote it they pretty much fell in love the minute they met. So it was like, BANG they met, BANG they fall in love, BANG three months pass by, BANG she's prego and already showing. And it was only 12 chapters long. I think I could have slowed it down a lot and just had fun with it. Like had a few chapters on what happened in those three months. Maybe had some kind of drama going on or something interesting. I don't know, anything to make it more interesting and better than it is now. I just made it fast and wanted to get updates out all the time.**

**I'm really not sure why I'm posting this at all to tell ya the truth. I'm just very bored. It's a rainy day and there's nothing to do so what the hell, might as well bore you guys to death by rambling on and on about this stupid story I posted over a year ago that I don't think was even worth posting now that I read it again. **

**ALSO, some of you might have noticed that I've pretty much abandoned my FanFic account. Yes, I have deleted all of my stories but this one and No, I won't be posting any more stories. I'm sorry. I just never have time anymore for writing and typing though I do still enjoy writing, I just never have time. I do though still get on FanFic and read and I do still read updates so I haven't completely abandoned it and I will review your chapters still, I just won't be writing anymore or posting. Sorry.**

**If anyone wants to talk to me or anything, I'm always on YouTube. My username is the same; Ponypal95 and I'm always on so leave me a comment or PM and I will reply.**

**Well enough of my chit chat. I just wasted 10 minutes of your life you'll probably never get back.**

**~Courtney(:**


End file.
